


...And Beyond

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: mingyu deserves better, the fluffiest of fluff, wonwoos mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mingyus bored, so he texts wonwoo





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by true events

**mingwi**

**(000) 000-0000**

  
Hey sexy  
8:37 pm

  
blocked  
8:37 pm

 

Lmfao wow  
8:39 pm

 

what do you want  
8:39 pm

 

I wanted to talk to you  
8:39 pm

Did I do something  
8:40 pm

 

no  
8:40 pm

 

You seem upset  
8:42 pm

 

im not  
8:42 pm

K  
8:42 pm

Why don't you use capitals or apostrophes  
8:43 pm

 

because im cool  
8:45 pm

 

Why'd it take you so long to reply  
8:45 pm

 

two minutes  
8:45 pm

 

too long  
8:46 pm

come back  
8:52 pm

:(  
8:53 pm

 

 

 

 _Three missed calls from:_ _**mingwi**_

 

 

 

stop calling me  
8:56 pm

 

Welcome back!  
8:56 pm

I missed you  
8:57 pm

 

oh my god  
8:58 pm

dont you have anything  
else to do  
8:58 pm

 

No  
8:59 pm

 

find something  
8:59 pm

 

K  
8:59 pm

So can I come over  
9:00 pm

  
no  
9:02 pm

 

We can cuddle  
9:03 pm

Or do whatever you want  
9:03 pm

 

battle to the death  
9:04 pm

 

I accept my death  
9:04 pm

Wonu please  
9:06 pm

 

i have to study  
9:06 pm

 

Tgif  
9:07 pm

 

its wednesday  
9:08 pm

 

Happy hump day  
9:08 pm

:((((  
9:11 pm

I do miss you  
9:12 pm

a lot  
9:12 pm

 

gtg  
9:13 pm

too clingy for me  
9:13 pm

 

Wonuuu :((((((((((((

9:14 pm

 

mingyu :)))))  
9:14 pm

 

Stop  
9:15 pm

 

go  
9:15 pm

 

I hate you  
9:15 pm

 

oh shit  
9:16

 

You're supposed to say you love me  
9:16 pm

 

lying is a sin  
9:16 pm

 

>:(  
9:17 pm

I don't miss you anymore  
9:17 pm

  
phew  
9:19 pm

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

mingyu  
9:28 pm

 

 

What

9:34 pm

 

guess what  
9:34 pm

 

,,What  
9:35 pm

 

I love you  
9:35 pm

 

New phone who dis

9:37 pm

 

fine  
9:37 pm

i take it back  
9:38 pm

and I'm bolting my  
door shut  
9:38 pm

sayonara  
9:38 pm

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Unlock the door  
9:59 pm

 

whats the magic word  
9:59 pm

 

Fuck off  
10:00 pm

 

thats two words  
10:00 pm

 

 

 

  
_You're receiving a call from: **mingwi**_

 

 

 

  
"Wrong number,"

"Let me in, I'm scared," Mingyu begs, whispering into his phone.

"What's the magic phrase," Wonwoo teases.

"I thought it was just a word."

"It's been renovated."

"Okay," Mingyu sighs. "I love you."

"Gross,"

"I'll just leave," Mingyu threatens, knowing Wonwoo does actually care.

"It's unlocked."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**mingwi**

**(000) 000-0000**

 

  
I left my charger  
11:09 am

 

rip  
11:10 p

 

Rip :(  
11:10 am

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
